


Roofagra

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Riding, Smut, but harry is out cold, idk how to tag tbh, is that rape, larry is in a relationship, niall had sex with harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: He watches the way Harry kisses Louis, his biceps flexing when he hugs the younger boy. He wants that... Or something more. In bed.Or where Niall gave Harry a drink with Roofagra (Roofies & Viagra) so he can have sex with him.





	Roofagra

Niall has been Harry and Louis' friend even before the two had a relationship. They hang out and went to bars if they want.

The problem is that Niall loves Harry, too. But the curly haired boy is smitten with Louis and vice versa. He's happy for them, but he can't help himself if he jack off every night to the thought of Harry.

It didn't help when Harry asks Niall to join him in the gym. Every time Harry works out, Niall get hornier. Until one day he jut can't hold it anymore.

Louis was going to visit his family. Harry was supposed to come with him, but he has a huge exam coming up so he stayed home. Since all 3 of them know that Harry hates staying home alone and rarely does, Niall caught on the chance.

"I can stay with him, Louis." Niall said.

"Are you sure? Won't it be a bother?" Harry asked." 

Niall shook his head, "Of course not! I'll just study here while you go do whatever you have to do." 

Louis is thankful for Niall, because he doesn't want Harry all alone, even if the guy is old enough. He just hates it. 

Louis left the next day, Niall already has his things in Louis and Harry's apartment. It's quiet in their place, since Harry is studying in his room while Niall is in the kitchen, making coffee for Harry. He placed a pill of roofie and a pill of viagra in the hot drink, waiting for it to dissolve. He walked with shaking legs to Harry's room.

"Harry?" He knocked, hearing Harry say _come in!_

Niall almost dropped the coffee, because Harry is only wearing a tank top and some basketball shorts. He can see some sweat on him, since it's a hot night.

"I made coffee." He placed the cup on the table next to Harry's book.

"Thanks, I need that. I have to stay up all night for this." He grabbed the cup and drank the coffee in one go, making Niall bite his lip. 

"Can I stay here for a bit? It's more chilly here than in the living room." Niall said. 

"Yeah sure, just be quiet because I have to concentrate." 

Niall sat on Harry's bed and watched him review. 10 minutes later he can see him rubbing his eyes and yawning. 20 minutes later his head is dropping. "Why don't you lie down, Harry? You look worn." Niall said. 

Harry can't even reply, he feels so sleepy all of a sudden. And his cock feels weird. So he stood up and crashed on the bed face down, snoring right after. 

Niall feels accomplished, Harry is know passed out in front of him. He stood and pushed Harry so his body is facing up. He took a minute to appreciate this God in front of him. The sharp jaw, kissable lips, broad shoulders. He can't contain himself anymore.

He straddled Harry, moaning when he felt his hard cock on his bottom. He leaned and kissed him, even though there's no response. He made out with Harry, lips going to his sweaty neck and kissing, careful not to leave any marks.

He kissed Harry's nipples through his tank top, then pushing the material upward and tossing it on the floor. He placed kisses on Harry's pecs, down to his abs. Niall has a thing for Harry's abs, so he licked it and kissed it. He stood up so he can take all of his clothes off, then resuming his position. 

He pulled Harry's shorts down, moaning when he saw what's underneath. Harry's dick is huge, straining in his boxers because of the viagra. Niall enveloped the head through the material, feeling it jump. He pulled the boxers down, wasting no time and immediately sucking Harry's dick. Niall is in heaven, he thinks. Harry's cock is so delicious he can cum by just sucking on it. He pushed his cock all the way to his throat, then pulling out. 

He crawled and sat on Harry's stomach, grabbing his left arm and sucking three of his fingers. It tasted salty, but delicious. When the three digits are spit coated, he dragged them to his hole and pushed one inside.

"Oh fuck, Harry." He moaned.

Harry's fingers are long, and in no time he has three of his fingers fucking his hole, stretching it for Harry's cock.

He pulled the fingers with a whimper, scooting down again and hovering over Harry's dick. He spat on it then rubbed his saliva, pointing the head on his entrance and sinking down slowly. He moaned so loud he thinks the neighbors will hear. Harry's cock is so thick it stretches his hole so much.

"Just like that, Harry. Yes." He sighed when he finally sat on Harry's lap fully, the guy's dick buried inside him.

It took him a minute to adjust, but he did and he wasted no time and started fucking himself on Harry's dick. The bed is creaking, the springs squeaking with their weight. Niall leaned forward once again and made out with the unconscious Harry. His hands are on Harry's sweat soaked chest, moaning at how good this feels. He grabbed Harry's arm and flexed it, kissing the muscle that made him horny when they're in the gym.

"I'm coming, Harry. Oh my god!" He screamed and he came, splashing on Harry's abs and chest, some on his face. He felt spent, but he doesn't want this to endyet so he rode Harry for a few more minutes. He screamed when he felt his cum in him, some spilling out of his hole.

He sat there panting, Harry's cock still in him. He kissed Harry lazily for the last time then stood up to clean both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA HOW ROOFIE AND VIAGRA WORKS SO IF THERE ARE MISTAKES IM SORRY!!!


End file.
